In a typical energy storage system, such as a battery, power density and energy density are typically traded off against each other. A battery that is designed or optimized for energy density (e.g., endurance) typically has a high specific energy (W*h/kg) for storing a relatively high amount of energy for a given weight or volume. However, operating a battery designed for energy density at high output powers can result in damage or premature failure. A battery that is designed or optimized for power density (e.g., peak power performance) is capable of a high peak specific power (W/kg) delivery; however, batteries designed for peak power delivery typically are inefficient from a mass/volume perspective for endurance operations. Ragone Plots are often used to chart and compare the energy density (also referred to as specific energy) vs power density (also referred to as specific power) of energy storage systems. Often, the mission specification of a system calls for both high peak power and high energy endurance, though not necessarily simultaneously. An energy storage system that is capable of both high peak power and high specific energy during different phases of a mission of a system may be desirable.